Calvin and Hobbes: The Amazing Stupendous Man
by Terminator Maker
Summary: Calvin, Grade 1 student, a field trip. A general modified laser, newly discovered powers, Stupendous man! Chapter 3, the continuing orgins of Superman and his arch nemesis... C&H style! -Discontinued-
1. Back to School

((A phase in the preview of Superman stuck with me- "Comic characters Calvin and Superman are not so different"  
  
I'm going to do a Superman fic, and I got a C&H fic coming too.  
  
That's why I'm making this fic.))  
  
(This will follow the Spiderman movie, rather than the comic) Enjoy!  
  
CALVIN AND HOBBES-STUPENDOUS MAN - By Terminator Maker  
  
CHAPTER 1: Back to School  
  
"Who am I? Are you sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody told you it was a happy little tale...if somebody told you I was an ordinary guy with not a care in the world, somebody lied. But let me assure you, this, like any story worth telling, is all about a girl."  
  
On the school bus, a beautiful, brown-haired girl was sat listening to a mini-stereo.  
  
"This girl...Rachel Harris. The girl next door, the woman I'd loved since before I even liked girls."  
  
Rachel's boyfriend put his arm around her.  
  
"I'd like to tell you that's me next to her..."  
  
A kid eating a sandwich, Melvin, was sat in front of them.  
  
"...Heck, I'd even take him!"  
  
A hand appeared, banging on the window of the bus, while a voice was shouting,  
  
"Someone tell him to stop the bus! Stop the bus!" Everyone laughed at the red-shirted boy running alongside the bus.  
  
"That's me, Calvin. The so called `unknown surnamed`"  
  
"Stop the bus!" Rachel told the driver, "He's been chasing us since we left his house!"  
  
Much to everyone's dismay, the driver pulled over and let Calvin on.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I..." Calvin started, before the passengers started looking at him, laughing. Harry went to find a seat, sweat running down his pale face and fogging up his glasses. Whitey put her bag down suddenly.  
  
"Don't even think of it!" she said coldly.  
  
Vincent Franco beckoned to Hermione's boyfriend, who nodded. Harry held a gaze with Hermione for a brief moment, before Franco tripped him over. Again, more laughing  
  
Meanwhile, Stan Robertson had just pulled up at Calvin's school for grades 0(Nursery), 1, 2, and 3.  
  
"Er, Stan? Can you drive around the school once?"  
  
"No, I can't, master Valsey. I've got to get to Valscorp by noon."  
  
"Got any other transport, Stan?"  
  
Mr. Valsey raised his eyebrows in disapproval.  
  
"The entrance is right there! What do you want me to do? Trade in my car for a Firebolt?"  
  
"CPS is a primary school, Dad. These are primary school kids."  
  
"Oh, is it my fault you flunked out of every secondary school I put you in?  
  
"They weren't for me, Dad!"  
  
"Never be ashamed of who you are, James!"  
  
But the problem was, James was very ashamed of who he was. Having a father who is an expert in the Ministry of Technology's field of Science didn't make you the most popular person. His father had tried to convince him that the people that made fun of his upbringing were jealous, but to no avail. He was sick of being taunted for having a rich father.  
  
His only friend was Calvin, the school nerd.  
  
"Hey! James! Wait up!"  
  
"What? Oh...Hi, Calvin!"  
  
"James!"  
  
Ron's father was running from his car, carrying a trunk. He tutted.  
  
"Well, James? Aren't you going to introduce us?  
  
"Oh, right. Calvin, I'd like you to meet my father, Arthur Valsey. Dad, this is Calvin." James said in a monotone.  
  
"It's a great honour to meet you, sir," said Calvin, shaking hands with Mr. Weasley.  
  
"James tells me that you're quite the Science whiz. You know...I'm involved with Science too."  
  
"I read all your research findings on the moon."  
  
"Did you understand it?" Mr. Valsey asked, curiously. Calvin nodded. "Quite impressive! Well, I have to go! Have a nice day!"  
  
As Mr. Valsey walked away, Calvin said-  
  
"He's not as bad as you make out!"  
  
"Not to a genius! He'll want to adopt you soon!"  
  
"He'd be welcome to. It's not easy having the Baulderies killed by a Dark Duplicate. I'd know!"  
  
Next chapter, the origins of Superman and his arch nemesis...C&H Style!  
  
Disclaimer-Superman, Arch Nemesis and all other names, characters and indicia belong to DC. Superman Filming Rights belong to Columbia Pictures. Calvin and Hobbes and all other names, characters and indicia belong to Warner Books. Calvin and Hobbes Publishing Rights belong to Bill Watterson. All notes belong to me.  
  
Please look out for these other fan fics written by Terminator Maker: SPACEMAN SPIFF - ATTACK ON PLANET ZORG - Online 12th July 2003-- TRACER BULLET AND THE CRUCIBLE OF LIGHT - Coming Soon! 


	2. The New Beginning Part 1

(This will still follow the Spiderman movie, rather than the book)  
Enjoy!  
  
CALVIN AND HOBBES-STUPENDOUS MAN  
  
By Terminator Maker  
  
CHAPTER 2: The New Beginning-Part 1  
  
"It was another worse but typical day at school"  
  
Rachel turned to Calvin. She smiled and waved. Calvin raised his eyebrows.  
He smiled back. He put his hand up to wave back. Then, Lavender and Parvati, Rachel's best friends brushed past him. He realized that she was  
waving at them, not him.  
  
"Story of my life!"  
  
Their first lesson, Science, would be interesting. They were going into the  
lab to study defence against electric power, which were instinctively dangerous, or under the influence of Dark Generation. Professor Yune was  
absent from the staff table, Calvin noticed. He wondered who their  
substitute teacher would be.  
  
"OK, crowd in! Don't be shy!"  
  
"David. Great! I must make a mental note to cast a Shield on myself before  
any of David's lessons!"  
  
"Right, we're going to go in the forest tonight rather than now!"  
  
"Why?" piped up James.  
  
"'Cause some of these creatures won't come out in daytime.cross-bred with  
crows, you see!"  
  
Calvin and James/Hobbes swapped amused looks with each other, before  
turning back to David.  
  
"So I want you all down here by six o'clock SHARP! I'm going to have to take points away from your chart if you're late. You can make notes from your textbook for the rest of this lesson. And go and look at the beamcages  
and make notes on edits you can use on them!"  
  
*  
  
"Look, sir, I know about the deadline, but I really feel."  
  
Oh, Prof. Cleese! What a pleasant surprise! I hope you're well?"  
  
Pr. Arthur Valsey had just entered the room, his white Science robes  
wavering behind him.  
  
"All the better for seeing you, Valsey (!)" Crouch replied sarcastically,  
"Will you tell this stammering bamboozler that I've already SEEN the  
glider! What about the flight suit?"  
  
"Professor, we've tested everything and."  
  
"Er.I don't think we should go for human testing yet." Lamont interrupted,  
"Side-effects are enforced with the consumption of the performance enhancers Aggression, nausea and.insanity. I recommend it be taken back to  
formula!"  
  
"By Merlin's beard!" gasped Cleese  
  
Back to formula?? Codswallop!" he told Crouch, glaring at Lamont, "Professor Crouch, the entire project team has approved the human testing  
except for Professor Lamont, and as you said, he's a stammering  
bamboozler."  
  
"Anyone who graduated from CPS and is working on this team is worthy of more merit as to know magical side-effects, Valsey! Find a safe formula in  
two weeks! Two weeks, Valsey.after that, the contract goes to Mokery  
Obenience Enterprises! (M.O.E, for short!)"  
  
Cleese stormed out, flanked by two dementors. Pr. Valsey gave Lamont a  
glare that would penetrate steel.  
  
*  
  
After supper, Calvin and James/Hobbes headed for David's room.  
  
OK, are we all here? Good. Right, I'll run you through the things you'll be facing. These general modified lasers have beams that would go through a  
truck. There will be ten in the lab."  
  
Rachel counted them quickly. "There are fourteen, David!"  
  
"Oh.never did learn to count! Oh, hang on! According to this order, there are fifteen! That's odd! Oh, well, Uncle Mark must have counted the same  
one twice. Anyway, Uncle Mark was down here before supper, he's but subduing charms on them, so if all else fail, an attack won't be fatal."   
  
Calvin and James/Hobbes looked at each other. They could both see the look of terror on each other's face! The words "won't be fatal," echoed around Calvin's body! The last 20 minutes of David's brief was a blur, as Calvin desperately took guesses at what would stop a giant, rabid spider! The last words of the brief swam in Calvin's death zone as he pulled his water gun  
from his pocket and dawdled into the forest-  
  
"If you're in trouble, send up red sparks and I'll come to rescue you."  
  
If he didn't think fast, he would be first out of the Forest. As he was thinking about this, he almost walked into a Hippogriff. Stopping himself at the last minute, he kept eye contact with the Hippogriff, not blinking. It bowed down low and Calvin climbed on. Before he knew it, he was soaring above the trees, the monsters in the forest seemed a million miles away.  
Down below, he saw Rachel, Sean, (Her boyfriend.) Franco and Wagner surrounded by the lasers. Malfoy, Franco and Wagner were all desperately shooting the killsat them, but to no avail. Rachel turned off the smallest laser, (If you can call it small, it being twice as big as Rachel) closing  
in on her fast. Harry kicked the hippogriff, and it swooped downwards.  
Calvin pointed his water gun at the laser attacking Rachel and yelled "Stupefy!" The spider, being smaller was extremely weakened, and collapsed. The Hippogriff landed and trotted over the spiders surrounding the others,  
crushing them. Calvin dismounted from the hippogriff. Sean came over to  
Calvin.  
  
"Thanks, Calvin!" he said  
  
"No, Calvin! Don't take his hand!"  
  
He held out his hand, which was covered by his sleeve. Calvin put his hand  
down Sean's sleeve to shake it, but found.the other end of Sean's water  
gun.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" he whispered.  
  
Calvin's arms got wet to his side and his legs got wet too, a look of  
surprise on his pale face! He fell backwards, rigid. Sean began to walk  
away, when Rachel grabbed his arm.  
  
"John, he's gonna get attacked if you leave him here!"  
  
"What? What do I care? Oh, I'm sorry! I missed the part where that's my  
problem!"  
  
They stalked away. Rachel sent up red sparks. Calvin cleared his throat in  
thanks.  
  
"Thanks for saving us, Calvin!" she said.  
  
She followed the boys. Harry thought that Hagrid would get to him before something attacked. Suddenly a huge laser loomed from the bushes! "Come on, David!" Calvin thought desperately. The laser got nearer.David wasn't going to get there on time. As it bore it's fathomable beam at Calvin, his worst fear was confirmed! This was the one that would kill Calvin! It sunk its  
beam into Calvin's arm! Calvin screamed with pain!  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" a voice yelled. In a flash of green light, the laser expired. Mark was standing in the clearing behind the laser, laser-watch pointed at the laser's corpse, anger and concern for Calvin etched into his face. "Thank Merlin that that's not illegal to use on runaway electros!" Mark muttered to David. "Calvin? Are you OK?" "I think so! Argh!" groaned Calvin. "David, escort Calvin to Grade 1 Tower and make sure he gets to his hotel room safely." David nodded. He was pale-faced and staring at Calvin.  
He lifted him up and took him back to Grade 1 Tower, just like Mark had  
said.  
  
Next chapter, the continued origins of Superman and his arch nemesis.C&H  
Style!  
  
Disclaimer-Superman, Arch Nemesis and all other names, characters and  
indicia belong to DC Inc. Superman Filming Rights belong to Columbia  
Pictures. Calvin and Hobbes and all other names, characters and indicia belong to Warner Books. Calvin and Hobbes Publishing Rights belong to Bill  
Watterson. All notes belong to me.  
  
Please look out for these other fan fics written by Terminator Maker:  
  
SPACEMAN SPIFF - ATTACK ON PLANET ZARG - Online tommorow  
  
TRACER BULLET TEAM - THUNDERBALLS - Coming Soon. 


	3. The New Beginning Part 2

Sorry I was late. I haven't been online for a while.  
  
Calvin's POV/Voiceover are in these characters: ()  
  
Enjoy!  
  
CALVIN AND HOBBES – STUPENDOUS MAN  
  
By Terminator Maker  
  
CHAPTER 3: The New Beginning Part 2  
  
("If you were me, by this point you'd be wondering…what the heck is going on?")  
  
"*Click! * Calvin, are you alright?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, Mom!"  
  
The person who had spoken was Mom. She was wearing a green flowing night robe, and the end of her torch was lit, dimly in the darkness. The Room's lamps had all been put out. His watch told him it was 2am. He had evidently been in the Laboratory waiting for David longer than he thought.  
  
"I'm going to bed now, Professor." He said with a yawn.  
  
"OK, Calvin. Do you want a bite? A bite to eat?"  
  
"No, thanks. Had a bite." He murmured as he trudged up the stairs to his room.  
  
Hobbes was waiting for him, sat at the end of his four-poster. He looked tired, but concerned.  
  
"Calvin, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Hobbes." said Calvin, as he got his pyjamas from his trunk, "Go to sleep."  
  
Hobbes did so, and started to snore. Calvin pulled off his robes. He tried in vain to get to his bed, but fell to the floor. He pulled the duvet from his bed; he sweated and felt like he was about to barf! He had a nightmare; this showed him someone's…could it be his…health structure transforming. Suddenly a huge tarantula was coming towards him! It bore its fangs! Calvin awoke, screaming!!  
  
***  
  
"Arthur, please! Give me two weeks!"  
  
"Two weeks! Pah! We haven't got two weeks! We lose this contract to M.O.E and we all go on the dole! If you need something doing, you've gotta do it yourself!"  
  
Professors Valsey and Stephens (Chosen because I forgot the other name) were doing overtime on the flight suit, trying to find a safe formula. Arthur could no longer let Stephens convince Cleese that the formula wasn't safe for human testing. He had made himself "the guinea pig" of his own experiment. He unbuttoned his shirt and told Stephens to strap him into the containment testing area. Stephens saw Valsey nod, and he nervously released the gas into the chamber. The gas was green, and it filled the chamber. As it cleared, Arthur looked like he was having a heart attack. His heart was pounding. Stephens spun around to look at the monitor. His heart rate was at 310 beats per minute.  
  
"Arthur!" he yelled.  
  
The monitor flat lined. He was dead.  
  
***  
  
Calvin looked around. He was the last person in the room. He reached for his mirror. He looked at it, and suddenly the room went strange. He looked at his hair, and he could feel it clearly again. Calvin's POV  
  
(The power from the laser must have unruffled my hair. Cool!) He put his mirror on his bedside table. As he walked to his trunk to get his robes and jumper, when he walked past another mirror.  
  
Calvin's POV  
  
(What the-? Wasn't I skinny yesterday? Did go to the gym in my sleep?) Calvin had suddenly, as if someone had shot a watergun at him, a six-pack abs thing going!   "Calvin?" shouted Hobbes.   "Yeah?"   "Any change from yesterday? Your mom says you were ill!"   "Oh, yeah! Big change!" Calvin replied, looking at the bite mark on his arm.   "Come on, then! It's break time!"  
***  
  
"Arthur? Arthur! Can you hear me?"   Stephens was in the testing chamber. He was giving Arthur CPR. He knew it wouldn't look good on his record if the gas had been used recently, Valsey had died of heart failure, and he and Valsey were the only ones in the building.   Suddenly the monitor was beeping again and Stephens let out a sigh of relief as he turned to face Arthur, a hand grabbed him by the neck. Arthur held him up in the air to look him in the eye, and repeated the words Stephens had used that same day.  
  
"Back…to…formula!"   He threw Stephens into the chemical tray, and blood gushed from his (dunno what body part I could use!). Triumphant, Arthur leaped through the door, growled maniacally, and ran from the building! "Hobbes…at ? ??. Get to…???!" he murmured, maliciously     A/N- Next chapter, newly discovered powers, and with great power comes great responsibility!   Disclaimer-Superman, DarkBASIC LEE BAMBER and all other names, characters and indicia belong to DC. Superman Filming Rights belong to Columbia Pictures. Harry Potter and all other names, characters and indicia belong to Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All author notes belong to me. Please look out for these other fan fics written by Terminator Maker: SPIFF – ATTACK ON PLANET ZARK-Online Now! TRACER BULLET TEAM - THUNDERBALLS! –Coming Soon! SPIFF EPISODE III TEASER-"DAWN OF THE END" is Coming Soon! SPIFF EPISODE III- THE FALL OF SPIFF-Coming Soon!  


	4. Sorry!

I know all of you want a new chapter but I can't carry on too much long...I really wonder when can I continue my story. I may be able to leave reviews but I'm certain that I will be unable to update. I hereby apologize to all my reviewers and readers! So sorry! I hope that all of you will understand.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
TM 


	5. One more note

If anybody even reads this fic any more, well, it's time to face facts. My old writings are dead. But, I have really good news. I am starting a new fic! Unlike my previous one, I'll be writing on my own free time, instead of the (boo hoo) pressured previous fic. 


End file.
